


Dear Dr. Solus

by notebookalpha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookalpha/pseuds/notebookalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...the STG will be contacting you soon to inform you that your uncle, Dr. Mordin Solus, has been killed in action on Tuchanka.</p><p>---</p><p>Just noticed this has been languishing on my tumblr without an AO3 pub. Shepard's letter to Mordin's nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dr. Solus

_My name is Commander Cassandra Shepard. I regret to inform you that –_

No. Too formal, too halting, too much like she’d copied a template email from the stiff shirts at Alliance HQ. Time to start over.

_…Cassie Shepard. You may have already heard from the STG, but just in case you haven’t –_

_…The STG will be contacting you soon to inform you that your uncle, Dr. Mordin Solus, has been killed in action on Tuchanka._

She had to stop, there, and take a deep breath. When Ash died, Kaidan had helped Shepard to write to her family. Shepard had hoped she’d never have to write another message like that again. Strictly speaking, she didn’t have to do it now – but Mordin was part of her crew once, and that meant he would be forever.

Kaidan wasn’t here this time. It was up to Shepard to do this alone.

_I am writing to express my gratitude for ~~Dr. Solus’s~~ your uncle’s service, and ~~my sadness regret~~ sympathies for your loss. ~~Your uncle~~ Mordin was a brilliant man, an unsurpassed scientist, and a hero ~~to the Krogan~~ to the galaxy._

Shit – if she breathed slowly enough, if she let the background noise of her cabin and her body and her humming terminal fade, Shepard could still hear Mordin’s silly patter songs.

_He was also a close personal friend. Mordin died ~~in facilitating in working to~~ to secure a Turian-Krogan alliance – and in doing so, defeat the Reapers. ~~He always told me He spoke of you often~~ Everything he did in his final years, he did for you._

_Mordin once told me that Salarians process emotions much more quickly than other species, but I know you won’t forget him. Neither will I, and neither will the Alliance. Neither will the galaxy._

_~~With sympathy With thanks~~ _

_His sacrifice will be remembered._

_\- Cassandra Shepard_

She didn’t expect a reply, but she woke the next morning to a new message alert. It was a brief one.

_Shepard,_

_Uncle Mordin processed emotions unusually fast, even for Salarian. Was a special man. Brave man._

_Won’t forget him either._


End file.
